Brother
by blaiir
Summary: "Sirius trató de mantenerse impasible, pero para quienes lo conocían, era evidente lo nervioso que estaba. Y es que Regulus, su hermano pequeño, por fin había recibido su carta y ahora estaba entre ese montón de niños con túnicas sin escudos bordados".


Notas: Mh... no suelo escribir cosas tan cortitas. De hecho, esto iba a ser una historia larga-larguísima de esas que me gustan, pero se quedó estancado acá~

El título está cutre al igual que el resumen. Además, no es que tenga mucha trama, pero meh~ Espero que no les aburra, si es que deciden leer la escena (:

* * *

Brother

.

.

El Gran comedor estaba invadido por un respetuoso silencio. Bueno, casi.

—_Shh_. ¡Cállense! —espetó alguien en voz baja desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Trató de mirar con desaprobación a sus dos amigos, que no dejaban de hacer bromas en bajito a su derecha.

—Sirius tiene razón, chicos —apoyó un cuarto, sentado frente a los otros tres.

—De ti lo entiendo, Moony, ¿pero qué contigo? —preguntó James, aguantando una risita mientras le pegaba a Peter con el codo para que no siguiera con aquello.

Sirius no pudo permanecer serio mucho tiempo más, no le quedaba, y sólo señaló con la cabeza hacia el montón de _enanos_ de primero que, con cara de susto la mayoría, esperaban a ser llamados para pasar por el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Fue entonces que James entendió y volvió a darle con el codo a Peter para que prestara atención. Porque por más que Sirius hubiese mencionado el tema un par de veces, los tres adolescentes sabían lo nervioso que estaba.

Y es que Regulus, su hermano pequeño, por fin había recibido su carta y ahora estaba entre ese montón de niños con túnicas sin escudos bordados.

Y pese a que ese tema se hubiese tocado menos aún, los tres también sabían la ilusión que le hacía a Sirius el pensar que su hermano pudiese entrar en Gryffindor, con él.

La única vez que habló de ello por voluntad propia, Remus simplemente sonrió de forma algo condescendiente y James, tras palmearle la espalda, le dijo que no se hiciese muchas ilusiones, porque pese a ser tan callado, el _pequeño Reggie_ tenía la lengua más venenosa que cualquier serpiente. Peter sólo secundó a James, agregando que no sabía por qué quería que le quitaran el honor de ser el primer Black en Gryffindor.

Esa tarde terminó entre risas y sin volver a tocar el tema, pero Sirius no lo olvidó y tampoco quiso hablarlo con Regulus. Suficiente presionado estaba ya por parte de su familia.

Y ahí estaba, tratando de no mostrar ninguna expresión, pero casi trepado sobre la mesa, al notar que ya habían comenzado a llamar los apellidos que comenzaban con "B". Y no se equivocó al ponerse alerta.

—Black, Regulus —pronunció la voz del subdirector. En cualquier otro momento, Sirius se hubiese regodeado ante la cantidad de miradas de sorpresa que recibió, muchas provenientes de su propia Casa. Pero en ese instante, toda su atención estaba puesta en ese manojo de nervios que era su hermanito quien, con paso firme y serio llegó hasta el taburete, en el que se sentó con la espalda muy recta.

Los segundos pasaron y Sirius sentía que sus pulmones le reclamaban por aire, porque inconscientemente había dejado de respirar, y comenzó a dejarlo pasar de a poco. Casi de la nada y sin estar preparado para ello, se oyó la voz rasposa del Sombrero, pronunciando: «¡Slytherin!»

Sirius mantuvo la sonrisa, pero algo en su mirada había cambiado. Aplaudió con el resto de las casas.

—Brams. —Volvieron a llamar y el Gran Salón quedó en silencio nuevamente.

Sirius siguió con la mirada a Regulus. Con su cabello negro y su piel blanquísima no sobresalía mucho de la mayoría de los estudiantes. Su estatura era promedio a la de cualquier crío de once años. Quizás sus ojos, de un azul pálido, llamaban ligeramente la atención, pero sólo si te acercabas lo suficiente para notarlos. Definitivamente, lo que más lo hacía destacar era esa expresión seria que siempre cargaba. No era altiva, no era altanera (a menos que fuese necesario), sólo seria, como su comportamiento.

Odiaba que su hermanito tuviese que cargar con el peso de ser un adulto a esa edad y a veces la culpa lo carcomía. Sabía que tenía algo de simpatía por las ideas _neandertales _de sus padres, pero también sabía que ellos se habían encargado de que así fuera. Y cada vez que lo veía tratando de contener las lágrimas o el derrumbarse, no podía dejar de ignorar que ese debería ser su lugar, no el de Regulus.

Por eso le hubiese encantado que estuviese en Gryffindor, para poder cuidar más de él y que no se convirtiera, poco a poco, en lo que eran sus progenitores.

Así de seria y aparentemente vacía era su mirada cuando se sentó en un sitio libre en la mesa de Slytherin junto a sus compañeros, que lo recibieron de forma fría. Recién en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron y le dolió percibir en aquella aparente indiferencia un pedido de disculpas. Entonces no pudo más que sonreírle lo más genuinamente que fue capaz, con ese nudo que se había instalado en su garganta.

No dejaría de querer a Regulus por una tontería como el estar en Casas diferentes. Sólo esperaba que, con el tiempo, no fuese así de su parte.


End file.
